The Brotherhood
by T-money1
Summary: AU. After graduating high school, best friends Adam Copeland, Chris Irvine, Dave Bautista, John Cena, Randy Orton and Paul Levesque decide to take a road trip before they go their seperate ways. Please R&R.
1. Prologue: A Promise Among Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding the WWE, wrestlers and all. Vince McMahon owns the whole enchilada and the wrestlers pretty much own themselves. Because we all know, owning someone else is considered slavery and slavery is wrong.

What a great way to start off the month of July! It is the exciting and triumphant return of T-Money! Did you miss me? Sorry for not being able to write anything for the past couple of months. I have been busy with other aspects of my life, one of which is school. But it is Fourth of July weekend, so I decided to start back up on writing.

What can I tell you about this fic o' mine? Well, this was inspired by those close-knit friendships that a lot of people had growing up. For me, I had a great group of friends back in high school that I always hung out with during my senior year. Well I graduated three years ago and I keep in contact with just one of them now. I was also inspired by a couple of movies. One of them being "Crossroads," starring Britney Spears (Yeah that one! I didn't really like it but it is Britney after all. And I mean pre-K-Fed, the better one).

This story of mine is about six best friends, unique in their own way, finishing high school and deciding to take a summer road trip together before they go their separate ways. Watch and read as they experience adventure, love and good fun. I hope you all enjoy, ya heard?

**THE BROTHERHOOD**

**Prologue: A Promise Among Friends**

It was the summer of 1995 in a small Missouri town where six best friends were at their neighborhood park.

This group of friends recently finished the third grade, on their way into the fourth grade. These friends have been so ever since preschool, always playing and hanging out with one another. They had other friends but what they had with each other was special.

It was almost 6:00 p.m. and they each had to be home in time for dinner. Tonight was a special occasion for the group, as they were commemorating their friendship with a life-long pact.

One of the boys had short sandy-blond hair and hazel eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with a gray wolf on the front and black shorts on with black sneakers. The boy in question unzipped his backpack and brought out a cigar box, a piece of paper and a box of crayons.

"Okay guys, let's each pick a color and sign it," said an 8-year-old Paul Levesque next to a hole by one of the many oak trees at the park, which was dug minutes earlier.

"I want red," said Chris Irvine, who had a brighter shade of blond hair with blue eyes. He had on a black Motley Crue t-shirt, baggy pants and sandals.

Paul handed Chris a red crayon, and proceeded to write his name at the bottom of the paper.

The next person to grab a crayon was Randy Orton. He had shaggy dark-brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red collar shirt, short jeans and blue and white sneakers. He grabbed the blue crayon and wrote his name alongside Chris'.

"What color do you want, John?" Paul asked his other friend.

"Since Randy took blue, I guess I'll take navy blue," said John Cena. He, like Randy, had blue eyes and dark-brown hair. Only his hair was covered by a Boston Red Sox cap on backwards. In addition, he wore a black t-shirt and red shorts with white sneakers.

As John finished, Adam Copeland spoke up as he grabbed a silver crayon to write his name, "It was real cool of your dad to write this up for us, Paul." Adam had shaggy blond hair with green eyes. He had a green shirt with the Tasmanian Devil on the front with gray shorts and sandals.

"Yeah, I told him that I wanted to do something to seal our friendship, and he suggested that we sign this and bury it like a time capsule."

Dave Bautista grabbed a green crayon and signed after Adam. He had black hair and brown eyes. He stood out from the others due to his Filipino and Greek heritage. He had on a white shirt with a blue and silver dragon on the front and black shorts with blue sneakers.

When Dave finished, Paul grabbed an aqua-green crayon and wrote his name along with the others at the bottom of the page.

When he finished, he read out loud what was written. "This document declares that from this day forward, Paul L., Chris I., John C., Randy O., Dave B. and Adam C. are pals, brothers and best friends for life."

"Cool," exclaimed John. "And then when we're all old and stuff, we can come back here and dig it up and see how much we changed."

"Can you imagine what that will be like?" Randy nodded. "Who knows how different we'll be when we do come by to dig it up?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry," Chris said. "Can we bury this so I can go home and eat?"

"Ok, but before we do," Paul said.

With that, he went into his backpack and brought out a small Polaroid picture of them together at a random birthday party where they were all smiling at the camera. He placed it and the paper into the cigar box, which itself was placed in the hole deep enough so no one else could come along and unearth it. Afterwards, the six friends buried dirt over the box.

"Well, I guess that's it," Paul said as he dusted his hands.

Dave said, "Seemed easy to me."

With that, the boys made their way over to where their bikes were.

"I think we have enough time to clean up before we eat," Chris said. "I didn't expect to get so dirty from this."

"No kidding," John agreed. "My mom won't even let me near the dinner table if I come in looking like this."

Paul laughed, "I hear that."

They climbed onto their bikes and said their respective good-byes.

As they each peddled home, neither of them knew what the future held. But one thing was certain: what they had with each other was everlasting.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

So that takes care of the prologue. Sorry if it isn't really up to par with my usual works, but I tried to get it out the best way I can. Also, I apologize if it is a little short but I wanted to have the first part be about when they were younger and more innocent. The next part will deal with them as teenagers. So go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

Peace!


	2. Ten Years Later

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't sue please.

Hey yo! What's crackalating people? I am amazed at how much a lot you dig this story. Last time I checked, this story had received 70 odd hits for one part alone! I'm happy you all like it so far. Well now that the last part dealt with them as children, this part will now deal with them as teenagers. So the question is: how much have they changed? Read on and find out, ya heard?

**THE BROTHERHOOD**

**Chapter One: Ten Years Later**

The alarm radio suddenly came to life at 6:15 one morning.

A hand slammed down onto the alarm clock, silencing it from any further noise. The hand regressed as the person untangled himself from the bed sheets, which he threw off and sat upright on his bed.

The young man ran a hand through his long mane of blond hair as he reached over to his nightstand for his bottled water from last night to drink it. He finished off the rest and threw the bottle into his waste basket.

After smacking his lips together, he turned his head to the alarm clock to look at the time.

"Oh god, I don't know how much more I can take," he groaned.

The blond teen fell back on the bed, wanting to go back to sleep again. But he knew he had to be at school in over an hour.

A knock at his bedroom door alerted him.

"Hey baby bro, get up and come down stairs for some breakfast. Wouldn't want you to go to school on an empty stomach, would we?"

"I'll be right down Lynn," 18-year-old Paul Levesque responded as he yawned.

With that, he got up from his bed, grabbed some clothes for the day and went to take a quick shower.

* * *

With almost 15 minutes before classes started, Paul parked his car and walked into the school along with the rest of the student body, breathing in the brisk morning air as he did so.

* * *

Later that day, students filed into the cafeteria to get some lunch.

After paying for his meal, one male student grabbed his tray and walked out of the cafeteria. He scanned the area looking for the table where his friends were with his eyes.

Paul, who happened to be at the table, waved at the teen and motioned him to come over.

Chris Irvine smiled as he walked over to the table and sat down with the rest of his friends.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

The other guys offered Chris their respective greeting as he got ready to dig in to his food.

"You got a lot of food there, Chris," Paul whistled. "Guess it's safe to say you're hungry today?"

"Yeah, I kinda skipped breakfast and stayed in bed late. I didn't even want to come in this morning. All I wanted to do was just lay back and sleep some more."

"Whose fucking idea was it anyway to have high school begin so early anyway?" John Cena asked.

"From what I can guess," Dave Bautista said. "It was probably written down by some old guy about 10,000 years ago."

All the guys nodded along and started to talk about whatever came to mind, such as sports, the weather, television, movies, women, etc.

The group situated was the same group of friends who ten years ago declared themselves best friends for life with a simple piece of paper: Paul Levesque, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, Dave Bautista and John Cena.

They were considered an odd bunch as far as their friendship was concerned friendship as each of them fell into the various high school cliques over time.

In high school, it seemed like everyone fell into a particular category. There were jocks, populars, preppies, stoners, Goths, punks, emos, skaters, rebels, brains, thespians, musicians, dirties, freaks and so on.

If anything, they became a real-life version of the Breakfast Club.

Chris became a musician, apparent from his torn jeans and his Iron Maiden concert tee. Outside the group, he hung out with other rockers, mostly with his band Fozzy. Except for his band, Chris had no other activities that he participated in. Aside from being a huge heavy metal fan, he has a reputation of being a class clown.

John became a gangster, as he wore a Boston Celtics t-shirt, jean shorts and hi-tops. He used to play on the football team until his junior year, but decided to not play his senior year as to focus more on his studies. Since a young age, he's been into the hip-hop lifestyle, mostly due to the influence from his cousin. He is also the only one out of the group to like rap.

Dave became a jock, dressed in a gray t-shirt with a gold and blue dragon on the front, fit snugly over his upper body and blue jeans. Dave loved being active in sports from a young age, which resulted in him being a little bit more well-built than his friends even though he suffered from asthma at a young age. He had been active in football, basketball, track and field and wrestling. Despite his size, Dave is considered the strong yet shy type.

Randy became a preppy, dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and black jeans. Being quite the lady killer, he had never truly committed to one girl for too long. Despite this, many girls found him irresistible. For the past six months though, Randy committed himself to his current girlfriend: Stacy Keibler. Aside from that, Randy is the star player of the men's varsity basketball team and had previously acted in some school productions.

Adam became a rebel, dressed in a Kiss t-shirt and blue jeans. Outside of the group, he didn't have any close friends with the exception of his girlfriend and his stepbrother. In school, he became the kind of guy not to attend the football games or show school pride during pep rallies. He also can be a little perverted from time to time, according to his friends and girlfriend.

Paul became a popular, dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt of his favorite band, Motorhead. Aside from being one of the more popular students, he is currently the captain of the varsity baseball team and reigning homecoming king. He is the guy who gets invited to all the parties and gets along with everyone, regardless of what cliques they may belong to.

* * *

Soon, the discussion turned to the upcoming prom.

"So guys, what's the plan regarding the prom?" John asked. "It's just around the corner. Any of you guys going?"

"Well, me and Steph are going," Paul said as he took a sip of his drink. "All I need to do is know when to pick her up. Everything else has been taken care of."

"Yeah, same with me and Stacy," Randy said.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to go," Adam said. "I mean it's not like I don't want to go, it's just been pretty slow for me at work so I don't think I'll be able to get a tuxedo in time."

"Damn man," John said. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it," the blond man said. "Granted, I could really care less if I attended but I know Amy wants to go. So I'm not so sure on my part."

"I'm sure everything will work out," Dave said. "What about you, Chris? Are you going?"

"I don't think so," the man in question replied. "I don't have a date. There's not a lot of time for me to try and find some chick into going with me. A lot of them are already taken."

"Well, me and Dave don't have dates but we're still going," John slowly grinned. "Hell, going stag can have its benefits, you know? There's a good chance that some fine-ass females might be going stag as well and we might be getting some action. You never know, right Dave?"

"Right," Dave said.

"Alright Cena, I just might take you up on that offer," Chris chuckled.

The dark-haired thug smiled. "The more, the merrier."

"What's up, guys?" someone other than the group spoke out.

The group turned to see Shelton Benjamin, the senior class president, and greeted him in their own way.

"I was just wondering if you guys had any plans for the Saturday after graduation," the black teen said.

Paul shook his head, "Can't say that I do."

"Me neither," said Randy.

The others followed suit with similar responses.

"Well, it's just that my folks are letting me throw a party and I was wondering if you guys were interested in coming," Shelton said. "I'd figured it would be nice to get together and go crazy once school ends."

"That sounds like fun." John said with the others agreeing with nods and similar statements.

"In that case, just come by the house around 6 or 7," Shelton said. "You don't have to bring anything if you don't want to. Anyway, I gotta run. I'll see you guys later."

The six friends bid farewell to Shelton as he vanished into the sea of students.

Not long after, all six guys finished their lunch and left, with each one making plans for the upcoming prom.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well, there you go. Now that this chapter was used to come up-to-date with the guys. The next part will revolve around them and their plans for the prom as well as finding dates. So far, the pairings have been Paul/Steph, Randy/Stacy and Adam/Amy. If you find yourself not really a fan of any of these pairings, I hope it doesn't sway you away. These are just pairings that I am a fan of, so don't be hating.

So go on ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Peace!


	3. Plans for the Prom

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything. Get it, got it, good!

Wow! It is amazing at how popular this story of mine has gotten! I want to thank every single one of you who are enjoying it so far. Straight from the heart yo! So let's get it on, ya heard?

**THE BROTHERHOOD**

**Chapter Two: Plans for the Prom**

Paul walked to his fourth period class, contemplating about the prom.

It was currently Wednesday and the prom for Stamford High School wasn't until the following Saturday, leaving students 10 days to get ready.

As he entered the classroom, the blond male surveyed the room for his girlfriend. He smiled as he walked to the open seat next to hers in the middle of the class.

"Hey baby," he said as he dropped his backpack on the desk.

Stephanie grinned as she looked up from her textbook. "Hey you."

The couple shared a quick kiss as Paul sat down in his chair and got his class supplies ready.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just relaxing," Stephanie smiled. "But now that you're here, things were better than they were a couple of seconds ago."

Paul smiled, "Well, I aim to please."

"You certainly do."

Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon had been dating since their sophomore year, yet they've been friends since the seventh grade. Both were too afraid to act on their feelings earlier, until it came to the point where they had to tell each other how they felt.

Whereas Paul played on the baseball team, Stephanie wrote for the school newspaper with aspirations to be a reporter.

"You know that the prom is coming up soon, right?" he asked. "Everybody is getting ready for the biggest night of their young lives."

"Yeah, I know," Stephanie nodded as she turned back to her textbook.

"So, do you want to go to the prom with me or has another boyfriend asked you already?" he said smiling with the last part being a joke.

The brunette shook her head as she looked up at him. "Nah, he's too busy to take me."

Paul's smile soon disappeared. "Huh?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "I'm just kidding, you big goofball. Of course, I'll go with you. I am your girlfriend, after all."

Paul laughed along. "I'm sorry. I know that we're together and all but I just felt the gentlemanly thing to do was to actually ask you. You know what I mean? Not just assume we're going, only for you to be confused when I show up at your door all dressed up."

Stephanie reached for his hand, "Aw, you are so sweet."

"I know," he blushed.

The two kissed again, only this one lasted longer than the previous one. It was nearing the start of class as more students came in, so the couple settled into their seats.

"Gentleman, huh?" she turned to look at Paul with her eyebrow raised. "I almost forgot what you guys looked like."

Paul simply smiled.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Randy placed his books in his locker as he got ready to leave.

As he did so, he failed to notice a young blonde sneak up on him. With a squeal, she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising the hell out of him.

Randy finished with the last book, closed his locker and turned to see his smiling girlfriend.

Whereas Randy played on the basketball team, Stacy Keibler served as the captain of the cheerleading squad, which was how she and Randy met.

* * *

_A loose ball headed out of bounds._

_In attempt to get it back in bounds, Randy ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately, the ball bounced out of bounds and the momentum was too strong for Randy to stop. By trying to do so, he lost his balance and slid head first to where the cheerleaders were sitting._

_He crashed into a tall blond cheerleader, knocking them both down._

_When he got his bearings straight, he got up. He noticed her down as well and immediately helped her to her feet._

_As they did so, their eyes met. Randy felt embarrassed about the whole thing._

"_Sorry about that. Are you alright?"_

_She nodded a little bashfully. "Yeah, I'm okay."_

_He grinned. "That's good."_

_He returned to the game and the rest of the game went as scheduled with Randy and his team winning._

_After the game, Randy changed and found Stacy waiting outside of the locker room. They introduced themselves formally._

* * *

Stacy knew of his reputation as a player but decided to go for it anyway. Eventually, Randy decided to be exclusive to her and her alone.

Randy smiled in return of Stacy's jovial mood. "So what's shaking, Stace?"

"Just happy to see you is all," she said with a pout. "I missed you."

"Well I missed you too, babe," he responded with a kiss on her nose, eliciting a giggle. "So how was your day? Any interesting gossip you come across?"

"You mean, other than the fact that I'm dating the hottest guy in all of the school?" Stacy asked with a smile. "Not really. But since there's not a whole lot going on with the school year almost over, it's not surprising."

The dark-haired man nodded, "Well, I do consider myself very lucky to have an incredible and beautiful woman like you in my life."

"Randy, you're making me blush," Stacy said. "I'm not that special."

"Don't be silly, Stace," Randy shrugged as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "It's true. No other girl at this school can hold a candle compared to you."

"You're so sweet, Randy," Stacy said as she kissed her boyfriend. "I'm a lucky girl to have landed you."

"Yeah well, you know the Prom is coming up soon, right?"

"Hmm hmm," she nodded.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go with me? If you want to, of course."

Stacy faked contemplation and she tapped her chin with her index finger. "Hmm I don't know Randy. I might have other plans."

She turned her back to him, smiling in anticipation for him to persuade her.

Randy grinned, knowing that she was just playing hard to get. "Please?"

"Okay," She chirped as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I have to go meet up with the girls for a study session. I'll talk to you later."

With that, she ran off.

"Bye," he said as she bounced off.

At that moment, Randy felt happy. Just being with Stacy made everything that much better.

"Hey loverboy," a voice startled him.

Randy turned to see two of his good friends and basketball teammates: Mark Jindrak and Maven Huffman.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Randy asked. "I didn't hear you guys approach."

"Nothing exciting really," Mark shrugged. "Pretty mundane if you ask me. We were just noticing you get all googly-eyed over Stacy."

"Yeah," Maven said. "We take it you asked her to the prom?"

Randy nodded.

"It's amazing how long you two have been together," Maven added. "I figured you would've moved onto some new chick by now, man. The longest I remember you being with someone was about…four months I think."

"Yeah, this relationship you have with Stacy is a record for you," Mark commented.

"No kidding, dude," Randy replied. "She's different than all the others, that's for sure."

"Wow," Mark said. "Hell must've finally frozen over. I've never figured a chick like Stacy could tame you."

"I'm serious guys. Every time I'm around her, it just feels…different."

Maven let out a low whistle, "Okay man, whatever you say."

"So, have you two slept together yet?" Mark asked.

"For your information, we have not," the dark-haired teen said. "We're taking our time. Besides, she told me she's not ready yet. But I don't mind. I enjoy just being with her."

Both Maven and Mark looked at each almost surprised at Randy's statement before looking at the man in question.

"If you say so, bro," Mark said.

* * *

Elsewhere after school, Chris practiced with his band in his garage, having ditched his concert tee for a white tank top and a pair of sunglasses.

"Alright, let's take it from the top," the blond man said to his band mates. "3…2…1."

The rest of the band began the song as Chris prepared to sing. Soon, he broke out into his vocals.

_I see the way you look at me._

_You envy me, and it's killing you._

_And you know it makes me smile when I look in the mirror, thinking how good it is to be king._

_And don't you wish you were me, the king of all you see._

_And don't you wish you were me, it ain't that easy._

_And don't think you'll ever be everything a man should be._

_And don't you wish you were me, keep dreaming, you'll never be me._

The song stopped as he turned to the other band mates. "That was great, guys."

The rest of the band agreed on how good it sounded and what could be changed to make it sound better.

At least, that was until Rich Ward, the lead guitarist, spoke up. "Hey yo Chris, ain't that Trish over there?"

Chris and the band turned their attention to where Rich pointed, as a blond woman stepped out of her car parked near the curb close to where Chris parked his, as he does whenever the band is over.

"I'll be right back," Chris told the guys and went out to meet with Trish a few feet from her car.

"Hey Chris," Patricia Stratigias said adorned in a white tank top and blue hip huggers, with a visor covering her eyes from the sun.

"Hey yourself," he smiled. "What brings you around here?"

"Just coming around to say hi I guess," she shrugged. "I mean, we haven't really hung out in some time. So I just wanted to see how things are going with you."

"Oh, I see," the blond male said. "Well, aside from school and the band, not a whole lot. There's not a lot going in my life other than that."

"Same here," Trish said. "Except for the band, since I obviously don't have one myself, nor am I a musician."

"Now that's not necessarily true," Chris smiled. "You have a great singing voice. Remember when you sang with the band that one time? You could easily be a part of Fozzy, as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, thanks for saying that," Trish said as she twirled her hair. "But music is your thing. It was fun that one time though."

"Yeah, it was."

"Speaking of which, I couldn't help but listen to the song as I pulled up," she said. "It sounded really good. A little too ego-driven, but still really good."

"Just speaking the truth is all, Trish. Move over Constantine and Bo, you've got Chris Jericho to worry about soon enough."

"Did you get a haircut recently?" she asked.

Chris ran a hand through his short blond locks as he responded, "Yeah, I just felt it was time for a change, especially now that it's gotten warmer outside."

Trish commented, "Well, it looks nice."

Chris smiled again. "Thanks."

A few awkward seconds passed before Trish said, "Uh listen, do you have any plans for prom? Because I was just wondering if you were going or not."

"Yeah, I was thinking of going," Chris admitted. "John and Dave invited me to join them. But I don't have a date."

"In that case then," Trish scratched her arm a little. "Do you want to go with me? Just as friends, that is."

"Yeah?" Chris asked curiously.

"If that's alright with you, I mean," she said. "If it's too uncomfortable for you, then you don't have to. I just figured I'd ask since I don't have a date either."

"Oh yeah, I mean what the hell, right?" He laughed a little. "I just thought that it might be strange for us going out again since…"

"Since we broke up?" she finished to which Chris nodded. "That was a long time ago. I think maybe we can go just as two really good friends."

Chris nodded a little, "Sounds alright with me. Just give me a call or I'll give you one or whatever and we'll discuss it."

"Great, I guess I'll talk to you soon then," Trish smiled as she quickly kissed Chris on the cheek as she turned and went back to her car. "Later."

"Later," he said, not hearing the whistles, hooting and hollering from his band mates.

Trish got into her car and drove off, leaving Chris in a daze. As she got far enough away, he was brought out of it.

He turned to his band mates and smirked. "Hey, what are you ass-clowns hollering at?"

* * *

In the same neighborhood, Adam watched TV with his stepbrother.

Out of the group, he was the only one with not much of a stable family life. Adam's father walked out on him and his mother when he was three, leaving only him and his mother.

It wasn't until he was thirteen when his mother met William Reso and married him not long after. William was a good man who treated Adam as if he was his own. He was moderately wealthy from his job so Adam and his mother never had to worry about money.

William had a son of his own named William Jason Reso or, as he preferred, Jay. Being the same age, the two got along great to the point they could be actual brothers.

"I heard you're not sure if you're going to the prom," Jay asked. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, I just don't think I can get enough money to buy a tuxedo in time."

"That sucks man," the other teen said. "Although I never figured you would even attend the prom. You're not one to showcase school spirit."

"Yeah," Adam nodded. "I mean, it doesn't matter to me but I know Amy would like to go. The things you do for love, huh?"

Judy Copeland walked into the living room. "Hi boys."

Adam tore his attention from the TV and smiled, "Hey mom."

"Hey mom," Jay said as well, growing accustomed to her as his mother.

"Now what's this I hear about you not sure if you're taking Amy to the prom this year?"

Adam said, "It's just complicated."

"Well then come into the kitchen for a second, Adam," she said. "Me and Will have something for you."

Adam looked at Jay, and followed after his mother into the kitchen. There was both her and William.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked.

William grinned. "Here you go, son. A little present from your mother and I."

With that, he produced a white box to Adam, who took the box with curiosity and removed the cover, revealing a black tuxedo.

He looked at them in surprise. "What…what is this?"

"Surprise, honey!" his mother said. "We took your measurements down to get a tux for you. We figured it would be a nice present. After all, you don't really want to be at home when a lot of your friends are having a good time, now do you?"

Adam was still in a sense of shock. "I don't know what to say."

William shrugged. "Don't say anything. Just have a good time."

"I'm going to go meet up with Amy," he said as he ran up to both of them and gave them each a good strong hug. "Thanks mom. Thanks dad."

The blond teen ran out of the house, leaving his parents behind. As he got into his car, he dialed his girlfriend's number on his cell phone.

When she picked up, he answered with a wide Cheshire smile. "Hey Ames, it's me. I've got great news."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well now, looks like some of the boys have already made plans to go to the prom. Paul is going with Stephanie, Randy is going with Stacy, Chris is going with Trish and Adam is going with Amy. As for John and Dave, I decided not to include them since they already made plans with each other to go w/o dates to try and pick up chicks. So if you're in dire need of some John and Dave action, don't worry as they will be in the next part. Also, some pairings have now been established, and if you're wondering about John and Dave on that issue as well. Don't sweat it, as I have something already in mind for those two regarding the opposite sex. Just stay tuned for future installments.

I hope you are all enjoying and loving the story so far, and go on ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Peace!


	4. Prom Time

Disclaimer: Don't own anything so don't sue me please.

Hey yo! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I needed to concentrate on school this week. Also, I needed to get my creative juices flowing for this chapter. So now you know.

Before we get into the story, I just want to thank every single one of you who have been reading this story and have been enjoying it so far. It really means a lot to me, ya heard?

**THE BROTHERHOOD**

**Chapter Three: Prom Time**

Days flew by until the time came for the senior prom. It was 7 p.m. and students started arriving at the hotel where it was being hosted.

One student pulled his blue mustang into the parking lot. When he found an open spot, he grabbed it, parked his car and turned it off.

When the car door opened, Randy stepped out clad in a black tuxedo. He smoothed out his black bowtie and jogged over to the passenger's side and opened the door for his date.

Stacy stepped out and smiled at Randy. When she made sure her black and white prom gown didn't get caught in the door, she slammed the car door shut.

Stacy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's for being a gentleman."

"You ready to go in, Stace?" Randy said with his arm out to her.

Stacy adjusted the white corsage on her gown and with a quick nod of her head said, "You know it."

She hooked her arm along with his and the couple went inside the hotel.

* * *

The couple was amazed when they entered the ballroom to see the beautiful decorations strewn about.

"Wow, they sure did a number on this place," Randy said.

Stacy agreed, "No kidding. It's beautiful."

They looked around as music provided by the DJ filled the room. They saw many couples dancing and people mingling.

Randy stopped on one table, where he saw John and Dave hanging out.

"Hey Stace, John and Dave are over there," the dark-haired teen said. "You want to go over and say hi?"

"Sure, let's go."

As the couple approached the two young men, Randy noted Dave wearing a tuxedo as well; only he was wearing a white jacket instead of a black one. As for John, he was surprised to see him dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue necktie.

"Hey guys," Randy said.

"Hey you two," John said.

"Hey," Dave said as well.

"Looking good, fellas," Randy commented. "Although I'm surprised to see you actually wearing a tux, John. Never figured you'd be one to get all dressed up for a night like this."

"Yeah well, I figured that if I wanted to attend, I had to wear something nice," John responded. "When in Rome and all that."

Stacy asked, "You guys didn't bring any dates?"

To this, both guys shook their heads.

"Chris was actually going to join us, but then he told us that he and Trish were going together," Dave noted to the leggy blonde.

"Chris and Trish are coming here together?" Stacy asked. "Didn't they break up some time ago? I didn't know they were getting back together."

"They're not," Randy said to his girlfriend. "At least, that's what Chris told me. He said that it would better than to attend by himself."

John piped in after his friend finished explaining the situation. "So now, our trio is down to two."

"If you wanted, I could've hooked you up with a couple of my friends," Stacy suggested.

"It's cool, Stacy," said Dave. "We actually chose not to come with dates, but thanks for the offer."

John placed an arm around the ethnic-looking teen. "Besides, who needs dates when you have a good friend to hang out with?"

"Yeah," Dave raised an eyebrow at the Italian-American teen. "But if you don't remove your arm, people might get the wrong idea about us."

The other teen realized what he was doing and quickly removed his arm. "Right, don't need to be scaring any chicks away. My bad."

Randy and Stacy laughed at the situation as John and Dave started acting masculine.

"Did the others arrive yet?" Randy asked.

"Nope," John responded with a shook of his head. "We're the only ones here so far. My guess is that they'll be showing up later when the party really starts jumping."

"Well in that case, do you want to dance Stacy?" Randy asked.

"I would love to."

With that, both Stacy and Randy went out onto the dance floor as John and Dave bid them farewell.

* * *

Sometime later by the snack table, Randy was getting some punch for himself and Stacy while chatting with John and Dave when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Adam wearing a black tuxedo much like his.

"Hey Adam, when did you get here?" Randy asked.

"Just a couple of minutes ago," said the blond man. "Amy is over there talking with a couple of friends."

All four guys looked over to where Adam pointed to see Amy, his stepbrother Jay and his longtime girlfriend Gail Kim talking to various people.

"Me and Jay decided to take both of our dates in one car," the blond man explained. "That's why it took so long for us to get here. After we picked up Ames, we went to pick up Gail."

"Well, just as long as you made it, man," Dave said.

"You know something, Adam?" John asked. "You almost look like something out a Guns 'n' Roses music video."

Randy snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, I just noticed that."

Adam laughed at the observation. "Yeah, I wanted to actually find a top hat that Slash would normally wear but couldn't find one. So I just figured 'fuck it."

"Well well well, what do we have here?" came another voice.

The guys turned to see Paul and Chris walk up to them. Paul was decked out in a black tuxedo, only he was wearing a black dress shirt and a silver necktie, while Chris had on a blue tuxedo jacket.

Chris said, "Looks like the gang is all here now."

"Where's Trish and Steph?" said Dave.

"Steph is over there talking to Stacy," said Paul.

"And Trish is off talking to a couple of her friends," Chris added.

"Probably talking about chick stuff," said John. "Like guys or something like that."

"Well in that case, they obviously must be talking about me," said Chris with a wide smile.

Adam grinned as he shook his head. "You're so full of shit sometimes, you know that Chris?"

"What can I say? I'm a sexy beast!"

Paul laughed at that and patted his friend on the back. "Whatever you say, man."

"Anyway," Chris began. "I noticed you guys kept your pact of coming without dates. Sorry for bailing on you guys."

"It's alright," Dave replied. "Nothing personal."

Randy observed the group's surrounding. "I've seen a lot of single girls here tonight. So you two just might have some luck and score tonight."

"Luck?" questioned John. "No such thing when it comes to me."

"Check out Casanova here," said Paul. "All confident and shit."

"Yeah, you're a regular Don Juan," added Chris. "No wonder the ladies don juan anything to do with you."

The other guys laughed at that comment.

"Very fucking funny Chris, but you know the ladies love me," John said as he spotted the attractive Maria Kanellis and grabbed two punch glasses. "If you guys will excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Maria. I'll catch you guys later. Hold my calls."

"See ya, man," Adam said as he turned to see Amy, Jay and Gail no longer talking to anyone else. "Well I'm going to go join up with Amy. Later dudes."

With that, Adam left the group.

* * *

Eventually, Stephanie and Stacy came up and left with Paul and Randy out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Dave asked still by the snack table, "So are you sure you and Trish aren't dating again?"

Chris groaned. When he told the guys that he was taking Trish to the prom, they automatically assumed they were going out again.

"I told you guys before," he said. "We're just going as friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Are you sure about that, dude?" Dave asked. "It's just that from what you told us how it went about, she still has a thing for you."

"Even so, I don't think I should get involved with her again. Let's not forget she was the one who ended things between us."

Dave nodded remembering how the two broke up a couple of months ago. "Yeah, that's true."

"I mean, should I take a chance of going through all that drama again?" Chris asked. "After all, a guy can only take so much."

"Do you still have a thing for her at least?" Dave asked.

Chris shook his head in uncertainty. "I don't know, big guy."

The bigger teen patted the rocker on the back, not sure what else to say.

"I'm going to go find Trish, so I'll catch you later." Chris left for the table where his ex-girlfriend was sitting.

Dave grinned a little as he took a sip from his punch. He saw Chris sit down with Trish while seeing Adam, Randy and Paul dance with their respective girlfriends and John with Maria.

He turned his head when he felt a tap on his arm.

"Hey, Candice," he greeted.

"Hey Dave," said Candice Michelle Beckman. "You want to dance?"

Dave simply replied, "Sure."

* * *

Two and a half hours later, it was time to announce the prom king and queen.

The DJ stopped as Shelton stepped up onto the stage and came up to the microphone to announce them, it being his duty as senior class president.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time to announce the king and queen of the 2005 Stamford High School senior prom," the black teen announced. "Let's wheel out the crowns and get this show on the road."

Two students brought them out.

"I've got the results right here, so let's get right to it," he said as he grabbed one envelope and tore it open. "This year's queen is…Stephanie McMahon!"

Excitedly, Stephanie gave a smiling Paul a quick kiss on the lips and went up on stage. There, she received the tiara with her smile still intact.

"Congratulations Steph," said Shelton as he grabbed the second envelope and did the same thing. "But this picture we have here is incomplete of course without a king. And joining Stephanie up on stage as the new prom king is…Paul Levesque! Come on up Paulie and get your crown."

Applause roared again as Paul went up on stage to join Stephanie and Shelton, where received his crown.

"Now let's let our royal couple have their first dance as king and queen."

The lights lowered as Paul and Stephanie stepped off stage to dance.

* * *

At one table, Adam and Amy relaxed. Adam couldn't help but look over at his girlfriend in her red dress, which complemented her fiery hair.

"What is it, Adam?" she asked noticing her blond boyfriend. "Oh no, I don't have any food on my face, do I?"

Adam smiled with his green eyes twinkling. "Nah babe. I just think you look so beautiful tonight and how lucky I am to be here with you."

Amy blushed and grinned. "Well, the feeling is mutual."

She reached over and grabbed his hand, which the rebel returned.

"Thanks for bringing me here. I know the prom isn't really your thing but I'm glad you came with me."

"I'm having a good time, I'll admit. "Adam said as he and Amy got closer together and kissed. "But mostly because I'm here with you."

"You're sweet," the red-haired teen replied.

"So what say me and you and get a room for the night and order up some strawberries and whip cream?"

Amy playfully slapped him on the arm as she laughed. "Figured you'd say something like that, you perv."

"What can I say," he said as he waggled his eyebrows. "I'm unique."

* * *

Out on the hotel balcony, Stacy and Randy decided to get away from the party and grab some fresh air.

"It's beautiful out tonight," Randy said as he looked out into the night.

"Yeah it sure is," said Stacy as she slowly turned her eyes towards her date. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

"Ever since I was a little girl; I always had this fantasy of how my prom would go. First: I would be picked up by this handsome man who would treat me like a princess. We would dance, laugh and just have a good time. It would be the most magical night of my young life."

Randy nodded. "That's a nice fantasy."

"It's not a fantasy anymore, Randy," Stacy said. "You made it come true."

Randy smiled. "I'm glad."

* * *

Meanwhile, Trish and Chris sat at a table just watching other couples dance.

"I've been having a great time tonight, Chris."

"Me too," Chris said. "It was a good idea to go as friends. I miss hanging out with you. It's just like the old days."

"Yeah, it was," said Trish to herself with a little hint of dejectedness in her voice.

Chris thought he picked up something in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said as she waved it off. "Nothing at all."

"Alright," he said.

As they sat there, many thoughts ran through their minds.

Trish was thinking about this night really made her realize how much Chris meant to her.

Chris was thinking the same thing, only he was wondering if he could really take a chance of being with her again.

* * *

Back on the balcony, Randy and Stacy continued looking at the night sky. The dark-haired young man looked over at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Stacy, can we talk?" he said.

The blonde turned to Randy. "Okay, what about?"

"Well, we've been going out for about six months, right?"

She nodded.

"Stacy, I can honestly tell you, right here and now, that the time that we have been together has been wonderful," Randy admitted.

"I feel the same way."

"I'm glad you do," he said with a grin. "Because Stacy, I know for certain I can say that you have made me feel happier than I have ever been. All this time that we've been together has been nothing but special for me."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, whenever I'm with you, I feel like…" he said. "I can't describe it. I never thought I would feel this way."

"I feel the same," Stacy said. "I never figured how this relationship would go when we started dating. But it feels so right being here with you."

Randy took a deep breath as he finally said what he wanted to say. "I love you, Stacy."

Stacy felt her breath catch in her throat. Randy Orton had just told her that he loved her. Her heart was beating rapidly at the sound of those words.

"You…you love me?"

"With all my heart," Randy admitted. "You've changed me, Stace."

Stacy couldn't help it as a torrent of tears started pouring down her face. She smiled as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for dear life.

"I love you too, Randy. I love you so much."

He picked her up and swung her around. They stopped swinging, but remained in each other's arms.

The dark-haired teen noticed her. "Are you still crying?"

Stacy nodded. "I'm just so happy right now."

"Yeah," Randy agreed. "Me too."

No further words were needed as they kissed each other with passion.

As they separated, Randy asked, "You want to go back in and dance some more?"

"Actually, I was thinking that we could get out of here."

"You want to go home?" Randy asked.

"That depends," Stacy asked as she smiled seductively. "Are your parents going to be home tonight?"

Randy was a little surprised by that. It wasn't that he was afraid of Stacy's parents and their reaction if they find out they slept together, knowing she's a virgin. Stacy's parents trusted her and her judgment after having a conversation regarding sex, although they had their doubts when it came to Randy. They told her that whatever choice she made would be hers and hers alone.

"Stace, are you sure? We don't have to. I'd be willing to wait for…"

He was silenced by her finger over his lips. "I'm sure Randy. I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I trust you."

With that, Randy slowly grasped her hand. "Alright, let's go."

The young couple walked back inside, eventually going out to Randy's car to leave.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Stephanie and Paul were dancing. They were having a great time just being together.

She was resting her head on his shoulder when she said, "What an amazing night."

Paul nodded. "It sure is."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

And now, the prom is in the books. I hope you all enjoyed this installment. As you can probably tell, this chapter revolved more around Randy than the other guys. Sorry if the whole prom scenario isn't accurate. I never went to my senior prom, so I just took what I know from movies. As far as John and Dave are concerned, I had already planned something for them long before I decided to write this. So don't hold your breath for any John/Maria or Dave/Candice pairings. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. So go on ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Peace!


	5. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, so don't sue me. I have nothing.

I'm sorry for not updating in quite a while. I was originally going to do so on Thursday but I ended up straining my neck. So up until Sunday, I was in some discomfort whenever I turned my head to the right. But no worries now as I feel a hell of a lot better! This chapter will deal with the day after the prom and all that follows. Once again, thanks to everyone who has read this story and is enjoying it. It really makes my day. So let's get right down to it, ya heard?

**THE BROTHERHOOD**

**Chapter Four: The Next Day**

Sunlight peered through the bedroom as a young couple slept.

Stacy fluttered her brown eyes open. After remembering the events of last night, she smiled. She was a little achy and sore but figured it was natural after making love for the first time.

She looked over on the other side of the bed and saw Randy still asleep, softly breathing in and out. To Stacy, he looked like a little boy.

After they professed their love, they went to Randy's house, where they consummated their relationship. Being her first time, it was everything that she imagined it would be and knowing that Randy had been with other girls in the past, he was very experienced.

Stacy looked at the clock on the nightstand, noting it to be 7:30 in the morning. She drew her attention back to Randy. She moved closer and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

This triggered his eyes to flutter open until they revealed sparkling blue. Seeing Stacy, he let out a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," he yawned.

"It certainly is," she replied.

"Sleep well?" he asked as she positioned her head to lie on his shoulder with her left arm across his chest.

She closed her eyes. "Best sleep I've ever had."

"Me too," he said as he wrapped an arm around her. "Any regrets about last night?"

Stacy looked up and smiled. "None whatsoever."

"Let's get dressed so I can take you home," the dark-haired teen said getting out of bed.

"Okay,' she said as she did the same.

* * *

That afternoon, Adam, Chris, John and Dave had lunch at their favorite hang-out. They made plans to meet up with Randy and Paul to go see a movie, meeting them at the theater.

"Now that prom is gone and out of the way," John said as he ate his burger. "I guess there's nothing left for us now except graduation."

"Looks like," said Chris. "It's going to be pretty crazy when it's all done with. I mean, it won't be the same afterwards. We'll all be doing our own things elsewhere."

Dave nodded, "It will be pretty much the beginning of the rest of our lives."

"We'll go our separate ways when the summer ends," said Chris with those words washing over him like a tidal wave. "Wow, that's pretty deep right there."

"No kidding," Dave said. "The idea that we'll all be going to different schools across the country. Not having the luxury of seeing each other every day like we're used to. That's a lot to swallow."

All four guys didn't really say much after that.

That was until John said, "Yo, let's not worry about that right now. Let's just try and have some fun with each other with the time we have left."

"John's right," said Adam. "Live for the moment, I say."

"I'd like to propose a toast in that case," John said as he raised his soda. "That we six will spend the summer together and party like the wild and crazy 18-year-old red-blooded American males that we are. And we won't stop partying until September comes around."

"Here-here," the other tree replied.

All four guys clinked their drinks together, with Randy and Paul being there spiritually.

"Me and Amy had a great time last night," Adam said. "She told me that even though I wasn't that big when it comes to the prom, she appreciates that I was there with her."

"Well who could blame her with you being so damn adorable," said John in a baby-voice as he squeezed Adam's cheek.

"Hey, knock it off man," he said slapping the hand away as John and the others laughed. "Anyway, I suggested a little strawberry and whip cream action last night. She called me a pervert, which I am. But it was still a good night last night."

"You're a sex-driven pervert, Adam" Chris asked sarcastically. "Wow, that's a news flash."

"Hey numbnuts, I'm not that bad."

"I'm just kidding, Adam." Chris' chuckled died down before he spoke. "Anyway, I saw you dancing with Candice last night, Dave. Did anything happen between you two?"

"Nah," Dave replied. "It was just a couple of dances and that was it. Nothing more."

"Too bad dawg," said John. "She seemed to want you from what I say."

"It's alright. I'm just shy when it comes to women."

"Yeah well now that you mention it, nothing happened between me and Maria either," John said. "She was cool and all and we flirted but she was pretty ditzy. Besides, she ran into Phil Brooks and stuck with him all night long."

"Tough luck there, guys," Adam said. "How did things go down with you and Trish last night, Chris?"

Chris threw his hands up and groaned. "Christ, I told you assholes already. I just took her to the prom. I repeat: we're not dating again."

"Come on, Chris," prodded John.

"Seriously guys," Chris exclaimed. "Do you need to get hit in the head with a shovel before you finally figure it out?"

"Okay man, chill," said John with his hands up defensively. "There's no need to get riled up."

Chris ran a hand through his blond hair. "I'm sorry. It just gets irritating every time you guys ask me that."

"Alright dude, we won't press anymore," said Dave.

"Let's go if we want to get to the movies on time," Chris said.

With that, all four guys finished their lunch, paid and left to the movies in Chris' car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paul and Randy made their way to the theater in Paul's car.

"So where did you and Stacy go off to? Me and the other guys didn't see you for the rest of the night."

Randy replied, "She and I had a little talk."

"What about?" said Paul not taking his eyes off the road.

"I told her that I loved her."

"No way," Paul took his eyes off the road briefly to see if he heard right. "For real?"

Randy nodded. "For real."

"Wow! I guess you're player days are over with then."

"Yep," Randy said with a smile. "I'm in love."

"It's a pretty good feeling, isn't it?" Paul asked.

"Yeah it is," the dark-haired young man said. "I finally understand all those cheesy-ass love songs on the radio."

Paul laughed with Randy eventually joining in.

"That's good to hear," Paul said as he used a free hand to pat Randy on the back. "Congratulations man."

"Thanks."

The two continued driving to the theatre to meet up with their other friends.

* * *

Several weeks passed by until it was graduation.

The students of the 2005 class received their diplomas out on the school's football field as Principal Eric Bischoff closed out the ceremony.

"And so, it is my honor and privilege to announce you as graduates of Stamford High School: Class of 2005."

The students threw their caps up into the air and started celebrating the fact that high school was now over.

* * *

Out by the parking lot, graduates in their black gowns received praise from family.

John, Paul, Dave, Adam, Randy and Chris congratulated each other and celebrated as well.

Eventually, they left to celebrate with their separate families, promising to hang out the next day.

The book of high school was closed for the six friends. But their real adventure would soon begin.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

And that takes care of that. Sorry for not going into complete and total detail regarding the graduation, but it's pretty late over here. Hopefully you don't mind, ya heard? Now that graduation is out of the way, what's next? Well the next installment will be at Shelton's party. So keep your eyes peeled for future installments.

BTW, on the Trish/Chris thing…trust me. I know what I'm doing. As far as John and Dave go, like I said before, keep your eyes peeled. I think a lot of you will like what I have planned regarding them. Patience is a virtue after all.

So go on ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Peace!


	6. Shelton's Party

Disclaimer: Don't own anything so don't sue me.

Well it certainly has been a while since I last updated this story. Sorry for not doing so as soon as possible, but I haven't really been feeling like myself lately. I haven't slept normally until last night so I'm good as new. Hopefully after reading this installment, the wait would've been worth it.

So now high school is over and done with for our six friends and they are now going to Shelton's party. Enjoy, ya heard?

**THE BROTHERHOOD**

**Chapter Five: Shelton's Party**

A car pulled up to an already crowded house that belonged to the Benjamin family one Saturday night. The driver turned off the engine as soon as he parked the car. Out from the car stepped Chris, Dave and John; with Chris locking the car up before they entered the house.

Adam, Randy and Paul went to the party separately so they could take their girlfriends.

When they entered the house, they encountered a combination of loud music and voices of fellow graduates. There were people talking, laughing, dancing, playing games, eating, drinking and overall just having a good time.

"Looks like a slamming party," said John. "It seems like we got here just as the party got hot."

"No kidding," Dave commented. "I wonder where the others are."

Chris shrugged as he surveyed the environment. "They're probably around here somewhere. We'll run into them eventually."

Shelton made his way through the crowd of people and met up with the three. "Hey guys. Glad you could make it."

Chris greeted, "Hey Shelton, pretty kick-ass party so far."

"Thanks," Shelton pointed to the kitchen area. "Grab something to eat and drink and just make yourselves at home."

"We'll do that, man," Dave nodded. "Thanks."

A sound from the living room alerted all four men, causing Shelton to groan as he saw what happened.

"Excuse me," he said as he held up one finger and turned to the person responsible. "Dammit Gene!"

Eugene Snitsky held up his hands. "It wasn't my fault."

* * *

Adam relaxed outside in a lawn chair just watching the stars and enjoying the night air. "This is nice."

The blond man felt two arms encircle his neck, causing him to turn and smile at the person in question.

"Hey Ames, what's up?" Adam asked.

"Nothing really," Amy pouted, "Just wondering where my anti-social boyfriend was. I was getting lonely."

"Aw, I'm sorry babe," he said to the fiery redhead. "I just wanted to get some fresh air. It was starting to get a little stuffy in there so I decided to come out here and look at the stars."

"Sounds like fun. Can I join you?"

He motioned with a smile. "Be my guest."

Amy loosened her arms and made her around him to sit on his lap. She wrapped one arm around him as she positioned herself to get more comfortable.

"Hey Ames?" he asked.

She turned to face him, only to be met with a quick kiss. When he pulled back, he had a small grin on his face.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Adam chuckled, "Do I need a reason?"

"Not really," she said with a giggle. "I'm not one to mind."

The couple continued looking at the stars for a couple of seconds.

"You're right," Amy said. "It is nice out tonight."

The blond teen nodded along. "Yeah, I figured fresh air and relative silence seemed more relaxing at a time like this than loud music and obnoxious teenagers."

The redhead chuckled at her boyfriend. "That's true. I think this is a nice change of pace."

"You want to go back inside again anytime soon?"

"I like doing this much better," Amy said as she laid her head against his.

Adam felt some of her soft red hair tickle his nose.

"Yeah…me too," he said as he tightened his hold on her waist.

* * *

Chris and Dave hung out in the kitchen, being the closest out of the six as they were able to relate to each other more with their problems.

Dave sipped his beverage before he spoke. "Listen Chris, I know you said that we shouldn't pressure you about Trish but I've been thinking…"

"Oh, for the love of God, Dave!" Chris groaned.

"Just listen to me…please?"

"Alright, what is it?" the blond rocker said crossing his arms.

"I know that you still have something for Trish and I also know that Trish is the same way with you."

Chris didn't respond.

"Did you know that Trish hasn't even been on a date since you two broke up?" Dave pointed out.

"You're kidding right?" Chris asked as if he didn't believe that. "Trish probably has guys throw themselves at her feet just for the chance to go out with her. She's hot!"

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "If that's so, then she obviously steps over them. She's still hung up on you."

"Yeah?"

"Also, you haven't been shopping around yourself," he said. "And don't tell me it was because you were working on your music because that's just bullshit."

Again, Chris didn't say a word.

"Look man, I know you're probably scared of getting involved with her again, but at least think about it," the well-built teen said. "You owe yourself that much."

Chris was silent for a few seconds before he finally nodded his head. "Ok I'll think about it."

With that, he patted his friend on the shoulder and walked out of the kitchen to do some thinking somewhere else in the house.

* * *

John walked up to the couch that Paul and Stephanie occupied, making out.

"Hey lovebirds."

The two broke apart to look at him.

"Hey yourself John, what's going on?" Paul said.

"Nothing much. Just looking at you two sticking your tongues down each other's throats."

"Enjoy the show?" asked Steph.

"Hmmm let's see," John said in mock thought. "Watching one of my best friends make out? Not really my bag. In fact, it makes me wonder why I was even watching."

"That's good to know," Paul chuckled. "If you were getting turned on by that, then that's just disturbing. Perhaps you have plans of doing something similar tonight."

"Nope," said John. "I don't plan on letting some chick chain this lone wolf down anytime soon."

"Uh huh sure," said Paul.

"I don't know about that John," Steph spoke up. "Somewhere out there is a girl that is just perfect for you. You just might have yourself a relationship pretty soon."

"Relationship?" inquired John. "Hell, who said anything about a relationship? I just want to get laid."

"You can't fool me, Cena. I can see it in your eyes that you want something more than just sex. You'll find someone eventually because you have so many great traits that any girl would be lucky to have. You're a great catch, John."

"Check it out Paul; it's a female Stuart Smalley," the hip teen told his friend.

"I agree with her John." Paul smiled. "After all, you're good enough, you're smart enough, and, gosh darn it, people like you."

John laughed at what Paul said to him. "Well, don't mind me. You can go back to doing what you were doing. I'll see you guys."

"Later John," said Paul.

"Bye John," said Stephanie.

As he walked away, he couldn't help but notice how happy Paul and Steph were. He couldn't help but feel envious.

Part of him enjoys being single and constantly hitting on chicks, but the other part is interested in someone special.

As he walked around the house, he noticed other couples enjoying each other's company and showing affection to one another. John sighed as he walked away.

* * *

Randy stood near the fireplace as Stacy went off to talk to one of her friends, when he noticed Mark and Maven walk up to him.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. How about you, Orton?" Maven asked as they slapped hands.

Randy shook his head. "Not much."

Mark asked, "How are things going between you and Stacy?"

"They couldn't be any better," he said with a smile. "In fact, it's going great with her."

"Really?" Mark asked. "Looks like we were right. She finally wrangled you after six months."

"So, I guess you're really not going to move on to some new chick?" asked Maven.

"Nope." Randy remembered something. "Actually, I was hoping I would run into you guys here. I want to give you something."

"And that would be?" Maven asked.

Randy reached into his jeans pocket and retrieved a little black book. Maven and Mark were both surprised as it wasn't just some little black book, it was Randy Orton's little black book.

"I want you guys to have it," he told them. "You can burn it, tear out the pages or you can just keep it if you want."

"You're serious?" Mark asked. "I mean, you do realize what you're giving away, right?"

Randy turned his head to see Stacy laughing at a joke that one of her friends told her. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," he said looking back at his two friends. "I don't think I'll be needing it anymore."

He walked away leaving the two in a state of shock, which was replaced with them hurriedly skimming through the pages.

* * *

Chris managed to find a vacant guest room on the second floor of the house, able to think about what Dave told him earlier. He sat on the bed and spent several minutes trying to figure out how to go about it.

The rocker's thoughts halted as he heard someone come into the room. He turned his head to see Trish enter.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said softly, "John said he saw you come up here."

Chris nodded at his ex-girlfriend. "Yeah, I just needed to find someplace quiet to collect my thoughts."

"Room for one more?"

He motioned for her to sit. "It's a free country. At least, I think it still is."

"Thanks." She sat down next to him on the bed.

For a minute, neither one spoke until Trish broke the silence.

"I think we need to talk," she began.

"Yeah," was all he said. "I guess we do."

She turned her head to look at him. "Just so you know, I never meant for it to happen like that."

"Well, it did. Nothing can be done about it now."

"I know," Trish sighed. "But I still regret it Chris. That's why I came looking for you."

He watched her with interest as she carefully chose her words.

"I made a huge mistake. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Not just that, but also that I still love you and that I hope we can try again."

"I would like that a lot Trish, but I'm still scared a little," Chris said. "I mean when things between us became rough, instead of fighting for us, you bailed on us."

Trish couldn't help a stray tear from falling at the memory.

"I'm not judging you or blaming you," he said. "I'm just worried about history repeating itself."

"I know that, and I'm scared too." Trish continued. "But I know that we are really great together. And if trouble should come our way again, I'll will fight for us."

The blonde brought her hand and slowly caressed his cheek, causing him to close his eyes and revel in the softness.

"I missed you so much, Chris," she said softly. "You'll never know how much you truly mean to me. Let's give it another try…Please?"

Chris opened his eyes to gaze at her. He realized as he looked into her hazel eyes after hearing those words that he still loved her just as much. What feelings he had from when she ran out on their relationship were now gone. He knew that he had another chance to be with her again.

This was the thought in his mind as he slowly leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dave looked Chris. When he came to the staircase, he passed by one of his classmates, Mike Manna.

"Hey Mike, did you see Chris come up here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I saw him go into one of the rooms a little while ago."

"Thanks," Dave said as he went up the stairs.

As he reached the next floor, he started searching some of the rooms.

When he reached one room in particular, he knocked and went to open the door, only for it to be locked.

"Chris, you in there?" he called out.

Some shuffling was heard from within.

A few seconds later, Dave heard the door being unlocked as it peeked open to reveal Chris, who was shirtless, his hair slightly messy and missing one shoe.

"Hey Dave, what's going on?" he asked.

"Uh…" Dave was not sure how to respond. "They're having a big poker game downstairs and I came up to see if you were interested in coming down to watch. But from the looks of things, I see that you're kind of…busy."

At that moment, Trish made her presence known as she quickly reached for her shirt to cover her bra-encased chest.

"Hi Dave," she waved back weakly.

"Hey Trish," he nodded back.

"Yeah, me and Trish are going to have to take a rain check on that," Chris said. "We're sort of making up for lost time, if you know what I mean."

"I see," Dave replied. "Sorry about that. I'll just let you two go back to doing what you were doing."

"Cool," Chris said as he closed the door.

Dave started heading for the staircase when Chris hurriedly opened the door to catch him.

"Hey Dave?"

Dave stopped and turned to face his friend.

"Thanks man," he said sincerely.

Dave grinned and gave Chris a wink before he descended the stairs.

Whereas Chris closed the door again and locked it so that he and Trish could continue "catching up".

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well that takes care of that installment. I told you I knew what I was doing regarding the Chris/Trish pairing. I hope you shippers all liked it. Again, I would like to thank each and every one of you has enjoyed this story so far. It really means a lot to me. So go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Peace!


	7. Let's Take A Trip

Disclaimer: You know the deal already. Don't own anything, so don't sue.

Don't really have anything to add except sorry for the wait. So let's just get into it, ya heard?

**THE BROTHERHOOD**

**Chapter Six: Let's Take A Trip**

"Ready…Set…Hut, hut…Hike!"

Adam hiked the ball to Paul, as he tried his best to avoid the incoming attack from Shelton Benjamin, Kurt Angle and Michael Hickenbottom. Dave and Randy covered them pretty well as Paul ran around hoping to throw to either Chris, John or Adam.

Adam and John were covered strongly by Robert Conway and Matt Morgan respectively, but Paul managed to hurl the ball down the field to Chris, who evaded Eddie Guerrero.

Chris caught the football to score a touchdown for his team, and proceeded to celebrate in the end zone as his five friends ran down the field to celebrate with him.

It was the following Friday after the party and the six friends were having a friendly game of football at their neighborhood park with some friends from high school.

School had been out for over a week and they were living it up.

"Alright Chris, awesome catch dude!" exclaimed Paul as he high-fived his friend with the others following.

"Thanks. But I got to say that was an awesome throw with that rocket arm of yours. You should've tried out for the football team."

Paul shook his head. "Nah, baseball is my game."

The opposing team ran down to meet up the six.

"You're pretty quick, holmes," Eddie told Chris. "I can't believe you outran me like that."

"It wasn't easy," the blond rocker said.

"So, that ties the score at 14-14, right?" Adam asked still out of breath as were the rest of his friends.

"Yeah," Kurt commented as he too caught his breath. "It's a pretty intense game so far."

"It's certainly making us work hard," Michael said.

"Can we take a break?" John asked. "I need a drink of water. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm dying out here."

Paul nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"Alright, let's do that," Kurt said.

The six friends went off to one side of the field to take a breather and get hydrated while the other team went off to the opposite end.

All six friends sat on the benches to wipe off the sweat and to drink some water.

"So, what do you guys want to do tonight?" John asked as he drank from his water bottle. "Do you want to go to the mall like we usually do on Friday nights?"

"Nah, we do that a little too much," Dave said as he did the same while also wiping himself off with a towel. "Let's try something different. How about a movie?"

"Well, I can't do any of those things. I need to stay home tonight," Randy said.

"What for?" John asked.

"I have to stay home and watch Becky," Randy explained. "But you guys are welcome to come over and help if you want."

"Is it cool with your folks?" Chris asked.

"They won't mind. They're going to be gone for most of the night anyway."

Paul snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right; you told me they were going out on a date or something like that."

"Yep," Randy said as he drank from his water bottle. "They're trying to rekindle their love life."

Adam spit out some of his water. He wiped his mouth and glared at Randy. "Fuck Ran, I didn't really need to know that part."

"Sorry," he shrugged. "Nathan is staying at a friend's house tonight and he'll be brought back tomorrow. But Becky is having a slumber party with a bunch of her friends and I promised my folks I would stay home and keep an eye on her."

"Ah little sisters," Paul said. "Afraid I can't relate and thank god for that."

"I can," Dave added thinking of his younger sister, Donna. "Little sisters can be a real pain in the ass."

"Well, I'm glad I'm an only child," said Chris.

"Same here," Adam agreed as he nodded his head.

"Sisters are nothing," John spoke. "Try living with four brothers. Now that's a handful."

"Don't worry about them," Randy said. "They'll pretty much be in Becky's room the entire night. So the house will be all to ourselves."

"Sounds good to me," said Dave.

Randy looked at his watch. "I got 20 minutes before they leave. So that will give us time to play some more, head home, clean up and meet at my house."

"So just one more possession and then we'll call it a day?" asked Dave.

"Yeah," nodded Paul. "Let's go kick it off."

With that, the guys went back onto the field and played some more.

* * *

Sometime later, Randy came home and showered before watching TV in the living room waiting for his friends to come over.

Elaine Orton was putting her earrings on as she walked into the living room.

"Okay Randy, we're almost set."

Randy glanced at his mother. "You look nice mom."

"Thanks honey," she said. "Now Becky's friends will be coming over soon, so you'll make sure that you give them something to eat."

"Me and the guys were going to get some pizza, so we'll see that we get something for them as well."

"Almost ready sweetie?" Bob Orton asked as he walked into the living room.

She finished with her earrings. "Now I am."

Bob smiled at his wife. "You look beautiful."

She smiled back. "You look handsome as well."

Bob chuckled and walked over to his son who was sitting on the couch.

"Anyway son, you and your friends have fun. But remember that you're the man of the house tonight. So don't go throwing a large party which will destroy the house or something nutty like that."

Randy grinned as he nodded to his father, "You got it, dad."

"Ata boy, Randy," Bob said as he patted his son on the back. "Well, I guess we're off then. Take care of things while we're gone. We'll be back later tonight."

"Have fun," Randy called out as his parents left.

When his parents were gone, he went back to watching TV.

* * *

Not long after, the other guys came over. Since they all lived in the same neighborhood, they could simply walk to each other's houses.

Around the same time, Becky's friends arrived and immediately went up to her room.

The guys sat around when the pizzas came at 8 p.m. They got four large pizzas, two for themselves and two for the girls. It was a hefty penny to pay for them, but the guys all chipped in for it.

"Becky, pizza's here!" Randy called out to his younger sister as he took the pizzas from the delivery man and went into the kitchen.

A few seconds later, 13-year-old Becky Orton came downstairs with a couple of her friends in tow.

"Now, don't make a mess up there or else it's my ass," he said as he handed over two of the pizzas to her and her friends. "If that happens, it's your ass."

"I can be clean Randy," she said. "Unlike you, I'm not a total slob."

"Watch it kiddo."

He handed the other pizza to one of her friends who acted shy around him. When she got the pizza, she grabbed the other girls, who got sodas and paper plates. The friends looked into the living room and went up the stairs giggling.

Randy asked Becky, "What's up with them?"

"They think you and your friends are really cute."

With that, she ran up the stairs leaving her big brother in a state of surprise. He chuckled as he grabbed the other two pizzas and went back into the living room.

"So Beck went back up to her slumber party?" Chris asked.

"Uh huh," Randy nodded as he sat the pizza boxes down on the table. "Now it looks like they just might be talking about us up there. Becky told me that her friends think we're really cute."

Adam said, "Oh boy."

After they got the food and drinks situated, Randy asked as he took a bite of pizza, "So what's on?"

John picked up the remote and his soft drink from the coffee table. "Let's see."

He changed to a channel that playing an episode of "Friends."

"Ah give me a break! Let's not watch this; I'm sick of this fucking show!" Paul groaned.

Randy looked at Paul. "How can you not like this show? Granted I'm not that big of a fan either, but I'm curious."

"It's so stupid and unrealistic," Paul pointed out. "You can't tell me that there are people out there somewhere that behave like they do on the show."

"That's true," John said as he took a drink. "We're not like that."

"You can't hang around a group of people for so long without wanting to kick the shit out of each other once in a while," Dave said. "You'd go nuts."

Paul nodded, "Yeah that's definitely true."

All six could relate to that. Despite being best friends, there have been situations where they needed space from one another.

"Well, let's see what else is on," said John as he started changing the channels again.

"If anything, 'South Park' is more realistic and it's a goddamn cartoon," Adam said.

"Yeah definitely." Randy replied. "That's kind of fucked up if you think about it. I mean a bunch of foul-mouthed cartoon characters react better than living actors."

"Well if that's the case," Paul began. "Then I know which one of us would be Cartman."

"Who?" Dave asked.

"It's simple: Chris."

Dave, Adam, John and Randy agreed with Paul while the man in question was surprised by that comment.

"I would be Cartman?" Chris asked pointing to himself.

Paul nodded as he finished swallowing his bite of pizza. "Oh yeah, no question about it."

"Really, please do tell."

"Well, at most times, you can be a loud-mouth, egotistical pain in the ass who's practically asking for someone to beat the crap out of you."

"Touché Paul," Chris said as he went for another slice. "Touché."

John stopped on another channel that was showing "Crossroads." Immediately, except for Randy, they all groaned.

Randy perked up. "Hey come on guys, its Britney Spears."

Adam looked at Randy strangely. "Dude, this movie sucks!"

"Maybe," Randy shrugged. "But it's Britney. She's hot."

"Yeah like around two years ago she was," Chris said. "But ever since she hooked up with that Federline guy, it's just not the same anymore. Sorry Ran, but your junior high crush ain't what she used to be. She was smoking hot years ago. Now she's just some trailer trash skank."

John nodded. "It's a damn shame for real. She was fine back then"

Randy threw his hands up. "Alright guys, we won't watch it. I'll go up to my room and grab a movie."

While Randy ran up to his room, Paul watched a little bit of the movie with interest. It was a movie about best friends who graduated high school and were about to leave each other to do their own thing. But not without taking a cross-country road trip to strengthen the bond between them

As Paul thought about it more, the movie paralleled the situation going on with him and his friends. Once the summer ended, they would all be leaving to go off to different colleges. They would never get to hang out together like they use to. So Paul thought if they have to go out like that, why not go out with just one last hurrah.

Randy came back down with the movie in hand. "Ok, I got a couple we can watch."

"How about we do that?" Paul asked.

Dave asked confusedly, "Do what?"

"Let's all of us take a road trip." Paul replied. "I mean why not? It's not like we have anything else going for us right now."

"Did I miss something here?" Randy asked. "What's going on? Where did this conversation come from?"

"Wait a second, Paul," Chris said. "Let's say we do decide to go on a road trip. Where are we going to go?"

"Why not L.A.?" Paul asked John. "Your cousin and your aunt still live out there, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do." John said.

"So think about it for a second. High school is over. And once the summer ends, we'll go off to different schools. Besides, what else are we going to do: get jobs or something? At least with this, we can have one last attempt of post-high school graduate immature male insanity. So, why the hell not?"

All five guys pondered what Paul said to them. It wasn't going to be the same like it was for them when the fall came around. Usually, they would finish the school year and hang out during the summer until the new school year started. But now, college was the next step. Who knows when they would see each other again?

"Come on, guys," Paul asked. "What do you say? It might be fun."

After a few seconds thinking it over, the other five decided.

John said. "I'm in, dawg."

Dave spoke up as well. "Count me in too."

Adam nodded to Paul that he was in as well. "Eh, why not?"

"Yeah," Randy added. "Who knows? We might actually have a hell of a lot of fun."

"Cool," Paul said as they high-fived and his attention slowly turned to Chris. "What about it, Chris? You in as well?"

The blond rocker in question looked at his five best friends.

Slowly, he smirked, "Oh, what the hell? We might have a couple of laughs."

"So, it's all settled then?" Paul asked.

The other guys nodded along.

"Let's do it!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Man! What a hard chapter to write. I apologize if it's not really up to par with the others, but I had to get something out to have them take a road trip. I would also like to apologize for the long wait. It's just that this story seems to take a lot out of me creatively. It takes a lot to write an installment that afterwards I need to recharge my batteries and get to planning the next chapter. But I'm going to try and get the future installments out as quickly as possible. But I can't promise anything. As for John and Dave, the only spoiler I can provide for them is that they will meet their love interests out on the road. So go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Peace!


	8. Goodbye For Now

Disclaimer: You know the drill already. Don't own anything, so don't sue.

Well it certainly seems like it's been a while, hasn't it? I've been really busy getting as I started school again, so things might get a little complicated concerning finding the time to write. But I will find a way, ya heard?

So now our friends are getting ready to hit the road. Watch as they say goodbye to their families and prepare for the road trip that could change their lives forever. I hope you all like it. Once again, I would like to thank all those who have read this story so far. Thank you all very very much for your support and your love. Straight from the heart yo!

**THE BROTHERHOOD**

**Chapter Seven: Goodbye For Now**

It was 8 a.m. the following Monday.

After taking the weekend to prepare for their road trip, the six friends agreed to strike out early to get a good head start. After talking it over with their parents, they received permission for the trip.

* * *

At the Copeland household, Adam finished packing in his room, when a knock at the door grabbed his attention.

"Come in," he shouted.

When the door opened, Amy walked in and enveloped herself into Adam's arms.

"Surprised to see me?" Amy asked playfully as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and stoked the goatee on his chin.

"Absolutely, but I'm glad you're here." Adam continued as both of them sat on his bed. "I figured you would still be in bed sleeping. School is over with after all. So it's not like you have a reason to get up early on a Monday."

"I know," the redhead nodded. "But I figured since I won't see you for at least a couple of weeks, I would come by to wish you off."

"Well that's very thoughtful of you." Adam thought of something at that moment. "Oh wait! I have something to give you

"For me?" she asked curiously as her boyfriend searched through his dresser. "What is it?"

"Saturday is our two-year anniversary and even though you said you were willing to hold it off until I came back," he said as he finally found what he was looking for. "I figured we would partly celebrate it since I'm leaving today. So I bought you something."

"Oh Adam, you didn't have to," she said as he handed her the little box.

Amy smiled as she took it and opened it. Her breath was caught as she looked inside to see a gold necklace with a heart locket on it.

"Oh my god," she said. "It's beautiful."

"There's more," he said. "Open the locket. I think you'll love it."

She did so and was greeted with one side being a picture of them on their first date. The other side had the initials A and A with a little heart between them.

"A heart A," she read the inscription.

"Adam loves Amy," he said truthfully.

She looked up from the locket to her boyfriend. Without warning, she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

She whispered into his ear, "Amy loves Adam too."

The two kissed.

When they broke apart, she asked him, "Will you put it on me?"

"Of course."

* * *

At the Bautista household, Dave packed all his clothes in his suitcase.

"DJ, did you pack enough socks?" Donna Bautista called from downstairs.

Dave, after hearing the nickname his mom gave him, looked at the open doorway then back down to his bed to see many pairs of socks.

"Yeah mom, I think have enough," he chuckled.

"Well if you say so," she added.

"Mom, it's not like I'm going into outer space or anything."

"Well, I just want to make sure you have everything you need. After all DJ…" she said the next part as Dave mouthed along. "I'm your mother."

A knock at his door alerted Dave as his father Dave Sr. entered the room.

He chuckled after hearing the conversation between mother and son. "Moms huh?"

Dave grinned at his father. "Tell me about it. So what's happening dad?"

"Just thought I would come by and see how things are going is all."

"Well I'm almost ready to go," he said as he started packing his socks.

"So where are you guys going to first?" Dave Sr. asked his son.

Dave didn't take his eyes off packing his socks when he answered. "Don't know really. I guess we'll just stop where we can for the night."

"Oh I see," said his father "That makes sense. See how far you can get and just stop some place for the night."

"And if we want to stay a little longer somewhere, we'll do so," he explained as he looked up at his father. "It's not like we're in a rush. Well, of course we have college but you know what I mean, right dad?"

"Gotcha loud and clear," Dave Sr. nodded.

Dave finished up and looked at his handiwork. "Well I guess that's it."

Dave Sr. placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Alright then son, you have a good time and stay of trouble. And if you need anything at all, don't be afraid to call us."

Dave nodded as both he and his father hugged. "I will dad. Thanks."

Both men released each other as Dave Sr. made his way towards the door.

"So whenever you're ready, just come downstairs and say good-bye to your mother, sister and me."

Dave nodded as his father left.

After a couple of seconds of looking at his packed luggage, he grabbed his stuff and left the room to go say bye to his family.

* * *

At the Irvine household, Chris had long since packed up what he will take on the trip.

However, he seemed to be in no hurry as he was currently up in his room along with Trish, who wanted to see him off. The young couple was on Chris' bed with Trish curled up against the blond man with her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Chris asked.

"Hmm hmm," Trish nodded with her eyes closed.

Chris raised his head a little. "You tired?"

"Just a little." She cuddled up to him closer. "I feel like I can stay like this all day. Don't you?"

"Absolutely. Although I can think of something else that we could do, if you get my drift."

Trish slapped him lightly on the chest as she sat up and laughed

"Hey, just throwing it out there babe," he said.

"I find you very disgusting sometimes, Christopher Keith Irvine."

Chris shrugged. "Just as long as you find me."

"I don't mind that at all," she said as she tapped him lightly on the nose.

He chuckled. "I'm adorable, aren't I?"

"Definitely."

His chuckling died down as he looked at his watch. He sighed, automatically knowing it was time.

"Trish," he began as he looked at her.

"I know. Time for you to get going?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I thought," she nodded.

"Ah, don't be like that babe," he said. "It won't be that long. I'll be back in no time."

Trish didn't say anything.

"You want to stay here and maybe get some sleep? I'm sure my folks won't mind."

"No, I think I'll just go home," she said. "I need to be at work in a couple of hours anyway."

"Okay," he said as he hopped off the bed and helped off as well. "I'll see you off."

* * *

Outside, Chris and Trish stood by her car, where they hugged each other tightly.

"I know it won't be that long before you come back, but I can still be a little down."

"Why's that?" he asked confusedly.

Trish loosened her hold. "Because we just got back together. I'm going to be lonely without you here."

"I'll call you when we stop for the night. I promise."

"I'm looking forward to it," she said. "Stay out of trouble now."

"Sure," he shrugged innocently. "You know me."

"That's what I mean."

She went to open the door, only to be stopped by Chris.

"Let me get it for you," he said.

He held the door open for her as she stepped into the driver's seat. Once she was buckled safely, Chris closed the door. He bent his head toward the open car window and gave her a soft kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too," Trish said as she turned the key in the ignition, starting the car. "Bye."

"Bye," he waved back and did so as her car drove away.

Chris ran a hand through his hair as he went back inside to get his stuff and say farewell to his folks.

* * *

At the Orton household, Randy made his last minute preparations as well. He already did his send-off with Stacy when they went out on Saturday night.

Randy nearly finished up when he heard a timid knock on his bedroom door.

"Randy," the voice called out.

The young dark-haired man turned to see his 8-year-old little brother, Nathan, at the entranceway to his bedroom.

"Hey there, pal," he said with a grin.

"Hi," Nathan said back.

"How's it going?" Randy said as he zipped up his bag.

The little boy asked, "Are you almost ready to leave?"

"Just about."

"Oh," Nathan said disappointingly.

Randy took his eyes off his luggage to look at his little brother. "Is something wrong?"

The littlest Orton didn't say anything so he moved his stuff over and sat down on the bed.

"Hop up, buddy," Randy told Nathan who sat next to him. "Are you sad that I'm leaving?"

Nathan nodded. "Do you have to?"

Randy let out a sigh knowing that Nathan was taking this pretty hard, especially since Nathan looked up to him.

"This trip I'm taking with my friends…" he thought over his words. "It's very important to me. I can't really explain it but it is. It's just one of those things that need to be done in someone's lifetime. You might go through the same thing when you're older. Do you understand?"

"I guess," the little boy said.

"And I'll call the house every day."

The little boy looked up at Randy. "You promise?"

Randy smiled at his little brother. "Will do. Now can you give me a brave smile?"

Nathan did so.

"At a boy," he ruffled his hair.

Without warning, Nathan hopped up and wrapped little arms around his neck. Randy returned the hug, but soon let go of Nathan and got up from the bed.

"Alright buddy, let's go say good-bye to mom, dad and Becky now."

The two Ortons got up from the bed and left the bedroom.

* * *

At the Cena household, John got ready to set off.

He was going to meet the guys at Paul's house with their ride. Feeling it would be better than them taking two cars, John's parents allowed him to take their red SUV. It was perfect to fit all of them since it was a family vehicle.

John hugged his mother. "Alright mom, I'm off."

Carol Cena smiled at her second-eldest son. "Now you take care of yourself, John."

"I will, mom." He turned to the stairway. "When the others wake up, will you tell them I'll call tonight?"

"Sure honey."

"And also to stay out of my stuff," he added with a chuckle as he went and hugged his father. "Thanks again for letting us borrow the SUV."

"No problem, junior," John Sr. said. "It should be a better change."

"But what about you guys?"

"Oh, don't worry about us," Carol said to her son. "We still have your father's car and your car, so we're pretty much set."

"I'll see you two in a couple of weeks."

John grabbed his bag and went out the front door. He waved to his parents, who waved back. He opened the car door and threw his bag in the passenger seat. He hopped in, started it up, backed out of the driveway and made the short trek to Paul's house.

* * *

John pulled up into the Levesque's driveway to see Paul out with Stephanie, as well as the other four guys. He parked the car, shut off the ignition and exited the car.

"Gentlemen, our ride is here!" he announced

"Good job, my friend." Chris exclaimed as they slapped hands. "That looks sweet!"

"Alright, let me unlock the back so you can all throw your stuff in."

John went around back and did so. After he placed his bag in there, the other guys followed suit with their stuff

After Paul placed his bag in, he went inside to say good-bye to his parents and Lynn. After a few minutes, he came back out to say good-bye to Stephanie.

"Well I guess this is it," he told the brunette.

Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have fun now, but don't go off meeting some other girl out there."

"Nah Steph," Paul smiled. "You're the only girl for me."

They were about to kiss, when Paul noticed the other guys watching on amused.

"Everybody avert your eyes: moment of affection about to take place."

The other five guys looked away, allowing the young couple to share a kiss. When they pulled back, they both smiled.

"I love you," she said.

Paul replied back. "I love you too."

Both Stephanie and Paul released each other; Paul started walking to the SUV to meet up with his friends.

The brunette called out, "You're going to call me tonight, right?"

Paul turned and walked backwards. "You can count on it."

When he joined up with the others, John tossed him the keys.

"Hey Paul," the Italian-American teen began. "Since this was your idea, me and the guys thought it would be better if you start off driving. Then we will each take turns along the way."

The sandy-blond man nodded as he threw the keys up, only for them to fall back into his hand.

"We all set?"

The other five guys nodded.

"Alright then…let's roll."

The doors to the SUV were opened as Adam and Randy got in first to the third row, then John and Chris went into the second row as did Paul and Dave in the front.

Paul placed the key into the ignition and started it up. He turned his head to look behind him as he backed out of the driveway. When he was out far enough, he went into drive. He looked at Stephanie and waved at her, which she reciprocated until the SUV could no longer be seen.

And so, the road trip for the six friends began.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

And that takes care of that. I know it has been a while, hasn't it? School has been keeping me pretty damn busy as of late. But hey, better late than never is what I always say. I especially had to take my time in effort of finding a good enough vehicle that would fit all six of them. It makes for more of those wacky and crazy moments that this group of guys can do together.

I hope you all enjoyed it and go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

But before I go, I would like to send out my condolences to all of those who have been affected by Hurricane Katrina one way or another. I prayers are with you during this horrible time. Peace and god bless.


	9. The Road Trip Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so please don't sue me.

Well it has been a long long LONG while, hasn't it? You people probably thought I was dead or something, huh? Well the truth is I did die but I came back as a zombie. So it took this long before my decaying brain could relearn all the basic skills I lost after I became zombified.

Hahahaha. I'm just clowning everybody. But I do greatly apologize for not updating for some time, but things kept getting in the way. School work and newspaper work, visiting family members in another state, laptop not working there, not having time to work at my dad's house and other stuff. I apologize profusely for not being able to get anything out since last September. But I will try to make it up to all of you and hope you all can forgive me in time.

Anyway, this installment now has our friends starting on their road trip. What will happen as they hit the road? Read on and find out. Also, I went back and edited my other chapters of any errors or excessive wordiness. If you want to check the new and improved chapters out, go ahead…but after reading this, ya heard?

**THE BROTHERHOOD**

**Chapter Eight: The Road Trip Begins**

A couple of hours later since the road trip began, the six friends sat in the SUV as it traveled along the highway. Randy and Adam sat in the last row, John and Chris sat in the second row, Dave rode shotgun and Paul drove.

Chris brought along a small video camera to film the entire vacation. At that moment, he filmed the action going on in the SUV.

"Hey yo! This is day one of our summer road trip. I'm your hostess with the leastest: Chris Irvine…Oops I mean Chris Jericho. The man of the hour, the tower of power, too sweet to be sour. Yeah!"

Chris laughed to himself as he turned in his seat to film Adam and Randy.

"Now who do we have here?" Chris said. "It's Adam Copeland and Randy Orton! Wave fellas."

Both Adam and Randy did so.

Chris zoomed the camera in on Adam. "So Adam, what do you think we will find on this road trip?"

"I don't know Chris. Maybe we'll find adventure," Adam said jokingly.

"We just might," Chris said. "Who knows what madness we'll come across?"

"But most importantly, I hope we find some insight and maturity as we get ready to move on to the next phase in our lives," Adam said. "Because as we get ready to face a brutal and difficult world, we must do what we can to prepare ourselves for the next stage in adulthood. It's a rat race out there and we all must try and prepare the best we can."

Chris moved the camera over to Randy, who looked from his seatmate into the camera.

"I just hope it doesn't suck," the dark-haired teen said.

"Some good choice words from you two for future generations to look back on." Chris said as he moved the camera over to his seatmate John, who waved at the camera. "And here we have John Cena: a man who hopes to become the next Marky Mark."

"Hell no! I ain't going to be no Marky Mark! I'm no copycat, I'm an originator."

Chris said. "So what do you think we find on this road trip that us six are having?"

John thought it over and answered. "Good fun. That's all I can really think of."

"Sometimes, few words are all that's needed."

"Maybe when we get to California, I can take this car to Exotic Customs and get it all pimped out," John said.

"You mean like purple streaks on the side, spinning hubcaps or some shit like that?" the blond rocker asked laughingly.

"Something like that. I mean, it could be an early birthday present to both my folks. Having something all colorful and flashy to show off to their friends at work."

Randy laughed. "Yeah, but what I would really like to see the most is the look on your mom's face…you know, just before she suffers a heart attack from seeing the family car turned into a eyesore."

"Yeah, you have a point there," John said turning to face Randy. "Besides that kind of stuff can be pretty expensive and I don't have that much money."

"Good points from both of you, gentlemen," Chris replied moved the camera to the front seat. "And we have the big man himself. Big Dave Bautista!"

"Hello world," the dark-haired man said as he waved at the camera.

"What about you Dave? Any ideas of what we'll find on this road trip?"

"Yeah, what they all said," Dave said. "I don't feel like being original right now. Sorry. Maybe if you catch me later, I'll say something cute or whimsical or something."

"And last but certainly not least, we have Paul Levesque." Chris continued as he moved out of his seat to get right in Paul's face. "Our fearless leader on this fantastic voyage, Paul Levesque!"

Paul quickly averted his eyes to the camera. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to drive here."

"Oh come on Paulie, what are your thoughts?"

"My thoughts?" Paul asked as the camera moved up and down as if nodding. "How about you get that camera out of my face. You wouldn't want me to crash the fucking car now, would you?"

The camera shook from side to side.

"Good. That's what I thought."

Once again, Chris took over the narration. "And so this is the cast of characters. Six manly men who are going on a trip to the City of Angels. Los Angeles, in case you didn't know that. Perhaps it is a quest of insight and maturity or perhaps a trip of just plain ol' stupid-ass fun…Maybe a little bit of both. Who knows? Maybe we will discover that in time. I'll be turning the camera off until something actually interesting happens. So until next time, this is Chris Jericho saying that is better to burn out than to fade away."

With that, he turned the camera off and placed in back in the bag that it was in.

"Dude, that's Def Leppard," Adam said.

Chris looked at his friend behind him. "I know but it's a good closing, don't you think?"

"That's a pretty sweet camera, Chris. Where did you get it?" Randy asked.

"My folks let me borrow it," the man in question said. "I mean, it's always a good thing to bring something along to document a trip. Besides, who knows what we'll in the coming days. It might prove valuable. So I better take damn good care of it or else it's my ass."

* * *

A couple of hours passed by and the only noise coming from inside the SUV was the radio.

"I'm so bored right now," Adam said looking out the window, as the SUV passed a farm. "Cow."

Paul looked in the rearview mirror. "Well, we might as well get used to it. Our days are pretty much going to be like this the entire trip."

"How wonderful," Dave said as he adjusted the radio before relaxing in his seat.

* * *

At around noon, they stopped for lunch at a table at roadside diner.

"We've made pretty good timing so far," Chris said.

Paul nodded as he ate his food. "So I figure that when we finish up here, we get back in the car and drive as far as we can until 6:30 or 7. That way, we can find a motel, get some rooms, grab a bite to eat, get back and rest up."

The group of six continued eating.

John brought up an interesting subject. "Have you guys wondered why there is no blue food?"

The other five stopped what they were doing and looked at their friend. By the way they were looking at John; it was almost like they saw him grow a second ass.

"What?" Chris asked not sure if he heard right.

"Seriously, if you think about it, there is no blue food. Every other color is represented except for blue. What's up with that?"

"Are these words actually leaving your mouth?" Chris asked.

"If you think about it long enough," John said. "You'll know it's true. And don't say blueberries because we all know those are fucking purple."

"You're right John. There is no blue food." Dave said.

"God," The blond rocker shook his head in astonishment. "The end of the day can't come fast enough."

* * *

After the finished lunch, they got back in the SUV and drove on. They eventually made it outside of Oklahoma City and settled into a motel room there. After getting settled, they went out to get some dinner and returned to rest up for the next day.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well that takes care of that installment. What do you think? Personally, I think it's my weakest chapter so far. Maybe you think otherwise. Anyway, I hope you found it enjoyable. I kinda dug myself into a whole when this installment came around. After dealing with all the stuff leading up to the road trip, I had trouble on going about the first day of the road trip. But I think that this was my hardest chapter to brainstorm. So now it should be much easier for me to write for the rest of the story. Also, talking about why there is no blue food does seem kind of weird, but remember: our young heroes will be on the road for most of the day and can't really do anything except watch time go by.

I forgot to mention this earlier but since it took me a long time to post a new installment, I want to try and make it up to you. I'm going to go ahead and let you know of whom I will be pairing John and Dave up with. For John, it's simple as you just need to think of the most obvious pairing you can and you got it. Now for Dave, now here is where I'm stuck. I like two pairings that involve him so maybe you can help me choose. It can either be Melina or Christy. Now I'm not going to sway you as it doesn't matter to me. But if you feel that neither of them is good enough, please let me know. Thank you.

I again apologize for the long delay. Digging myself into a whole and a hectic life really makes for a deadly combination. But I'll try to find more time to devote to my stories. When I started writing for this site, I made a promise that I would not leave a story unfinished. And I plan on keeping that promise. Even if it takes me a lifetime, I will see it through.

So go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Peace!


	10. Late Night Chat

Disclaimer: Don't own anything regarding the WWE so please don't sue me.

So now our band of friends has completed their first day on the road. It wasn't easy for them since they were stuck in a vehicle for hours on end with nothing to do. Any of you who have been on a road trip before can vouch for that. But now they are relaxing after a day on the road. So I hope you all enjoy. Let's get it on, ya heard?

Sorry for not updating in what seems like ages…but a lot of things have taken up my time. More on that later.

**THE BROTHERHOOD**

**Chapter Nine: Late Night Chat**

The bathroom door to the motel room in Oklahoma City opened to reveal Randy with a towel around his waist after just taking a shower. After running his hand through his wet hair and sighing in relief and relaxation, he stepped out and walked to the bed where he placed his bag.

"Alright, shower's free," he said to his roommates.

Randy was sharing a hotel room with Adam and Dave for the night, while Paul, Chris and John were in another. They decided to take two rooms instead of three, feeling it would be better just to pay the additional charge for the third person in each room. This meant one person in each room would have to either share a bed with someone else or sleep on the room's cot.

They just got back from dinner and were ready to turn in for the night. It was a long day on the road and they were exhausted from car-lag and boredom.

Before leaving, each one of them was given permission from their folks to use their credit cards. But they could only use them for food, lodging and emergencies only. Anything else had to come out of their pockets.

"Okay, I'm next," Dave said as he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Well one day down and…" Adam stopped as Randy dropped his towel, causing him to immediately shield his eyes. "Oh dude, come on! I don't want to see your naked ass."

"Chill out Adam," Randy grinned as he grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on.

Adam still had his hand over his eyes when Randy was partially clothed enough for Adam to see once again.

"Alright man, you can drop your hand now. I'm decent."

The blond teenager heaved a deep sigh as he lay back on the bed he and Dave occupied while Randy was in the shower.

"Thank God!" Adam said. "We're only one day into this road trip and I didn't want to spend the remainder of it blind."

"Now we wouldn't want that," Randy said as he got dressed in loose clothes for the remainder of the night. "But don't be bitter because I have a manly ass."

As slowly as Adam lied down on the bed, he shot back up in confusion.

"What? Where the hell did that come from?"

"Oh come on, bro," Randy began as he sat down on the second bed in the motel room. "I've seen you and Amy together sometimes and I can't help but figure out whether you borrowed her jeans or not."

"Are you saying that I have a skinny ass?" Adam questioned.

Randy just shrugged. "I didn't say that per se."

"Well, I don't." Adam relaxed on the bed again. "It's just good genes and my diet. I try to cut down on dairy."

The dark-haired companion didn't really know how to respond to that. "Alright."

"And besides, Amy thinks me and my figure look damn good, especially whenever I put on little shows for her," Adam started up again. "I'm damned pleased with how I look. I'm a sexy son-of-a-bitch."

"Alright, dude," Randy said not wanting to discuss this any further.

"No seriously, I'm not ashamed of how I look," Adam said as he continued his rant. "You're just jealous because you can't rock a pair of jeans like I can."

"Stop!" the other man exclaimed as he shot up from the bed. "Just stop it, ok? Forget I said anything. If I knew you were going to be all self-conscious, I would've just kept my mouth shut. Besides, this whole conversation was getting way too uncomfortable for me."

"Yeah," Adam nodded in agreement before pointing out again. "But I don't have a skinny ass."

Randy groaned as he fell back on his bed.

As he did so, Dave came out the shower with another towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm done now," the Filipino-Greek American teen said.

"Finally," Adam said as he jumped off his bed and made his way to the bathroom to take his shower.

As Dave saw his friend walk by him into the bathroom, he walked over to where he placed his bag for some fresh clothes.

"So, did I miss anything?"

Randy was about to reply to his friend about Adam's hissy fit but decided not to.

"Nope." he said as he scooted up on the bed to grab the TV remote while Dave got dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the motel, John, Paul and Chris have already cleaned up, ready to call it a night.

The two blondes were in the room while John went out to get sodas from the motel's vending machine. Paul sat on one of the beds with his laptop while Chris flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch.

"So fearless leader, how would you say our first day turned out?" Chris asked as he stopped on Comedy Central

Paul never took his eyes off the computer screen as he wrote down the day's events in his online journal.

"Not quite the adventurous start most people would expect," he said as he looked up to rub his eyes. "But it's the only the first day. I'm sure there's plenty of stuff worth noting as he we continue along."

"I hope so," Chris said as he took his eyes of the television. "After looking through the footage I shot today, there's not a lot that I filmed considered exciting with the exception of John's pondering on why there is no blue food."

"Well you've got to admit, he made some pretty good points," Paul said he continued typing on his laptop.

Chris rolled his eyes as he looked back towards the TV. "I'm just glad I brought my iPod with me, otherwise I would've gone insane after being on the road for nearly 10 hours. Hell, I'm surprised I didn't go apeshit and kill you guys after being cooped in for so long."

Paul made a face at what Chris told him.

"But that would've put an end to the whole trip and I'm in no mood of going to prison," Chris said. "So what's with the whole digital diary? You plan on recording this for your MySpace page?"

"First off, it's a journal, not a diary," the sandy-blond teen said as he finished typing and closed his computer. "Secondly, I figured I should record this to look back upon years down the road. Who knows, it might make for a suck-free story if something interesting happens along the way."

Chris chuckled. "For someone interested in playing baseball after college, I never figured you for a potential author. I always thought Steph was the writer between you two."

"She is," Paul grinned. "After she writes a couple of Pulitzer Prize winning articles and gets ready to write novels, this can be one of them. She'll make a shitload of money for just the two of us."

At that moment, John came in with three sodas. He handed two of them to his friends.

"Here you go guys." John settled in the one chair they had in their room with his own. "Damn, I don't know about you two but I'm beat."

"I don't understand why," Chris said as he twisted the cap off his bottle. "After all, we've been in the car doing nothing but sitting around for hours on end. If anybody should be tired, it's Paul. He's been driving all day long. Besides, you took a nap almost after we had lunch."

"He's got a point there, John," Paul interjected.

"So?" John shrugged as he guzzled his own drink. "Car rides make me sleepy, especially after a big meal."

"John has one too, Chris," Paul said to this other friend and yawned. "After lunch, I felt tired myself even as I continued driving."

"Well, obviously you're more of a man when it comes to making long-distance trips than our confused white boy friend here," Chris smirked.

"You're such an asshole, Chris," John said.

Paul finished drinking before he looked at John…then Chris…then John again. "It took you this long to figure that one out? I pretty much knew that since the first grade."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that," Chris said as reclined on the bed with his arms behind his head. "It's all part of my mysterious charm. I just ooze it and the chicks dig it."

"Alright then, hotshot," John said as he got up from his seat and walked over to where Chris was. "How about we decide which one of us takes the wheel tomorrow?"

"What do you have in mind?" Chris asked lazily.

"Rock, paper, scissors," the Italian-American teen said. "The winner drives the others tomorrow. Since you obviously think I'm not up to it, I'm guessing you are in that twisted little mind of yours."

"Doesn't bother me," Chris said as he sat up. "I don't mind. Besides, when I do win, it will just give me something to gloat about over you."

"We'll see."

As he sat up, the blond man held out his left hand and curled it into a fist. "Whenever you're ready."

John did the same with his hand. "Let's do it."

The two friends prepared themselves while Paul watched on in interest and amusement.

For as long as they've known each other, John and Chris had this friendly rivalry as they tried to one-up the other. After a while, it became normal within the group to see them butt heads.

"Rock…Paper…Scissors…Shoot!"

The two ended up throwing paper each.

"A tie," Chris said as he and John got ready again.

"Rock…Paper…Scissors…Shoot!"

The two ended up throwing rock this time.

"Another tie," John said this time.

"Why don't you two girls just share driving responsibilities tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"I don't think so, Paulie," Chris said as he and John got ready for another round. "If Johnny Boy wants to drive tomorrow all by himself, let him. But at least if I'm driving, we don't have to listen to Eminem or any of that hardcore rap shit. We can listen to some actual good music."

"Just shut the hell up and throw," John said as he readied himself.

"Rock…Paper…Scissors…Shoot!"

Chris threw scissors…but John threw rock.

"Rock smashes scissors," John said. "I'm taking the wheel tomorrow."

"Whatever," Chris said as he lied back down on the bed. "As I told Paul earlier, I'm glad I brought my iPod so I don't have to listen to that shit that you like. I've got a good selection to choose from whether it's Judas Priest, Iron Maiden, Kiss, Metallica, Megadeth..."

John noticed as Chris dropped his guard while he listed off the various bands he liked.

"Hey Chris, I just realized something."

"What's that," Chris asked.

"Rock also smashes nuts too," John said.

"Huh?"

Before Chris could register a response, John brought his fist down on his friend's unguarded private area.

Almost suddenly, Chris brought his hands to his nether region as he cried out in a mix of surprise and pain. Paul laughed his ass off as John got up from his side of the bed to go to the bathroom, leaving Chris to roll around on the bed and hold on to his "little friends."

"Oh shit, I didn't see that one coming," Paul laughed at his friend's suffering. "He totally nailed you there, man."

As Paul's laughter got louder and more hysterical, John headed towards the bathroom when he turned around to look at Chris breathing in and out while still cupping himself.

With a smirk, he said, "In case you're wondering, the ice machine is just around the corner…if you want to ice down your balls, that is."

"Oh," the blond rocker groaned as he looked at his hip-hop loving friend. "I'm so going to get you for this. Don't be surprised if you wake up tomorrow with my foot up your ass."

"Hey, if you want some, come get some," John said with the smirk intact as he went into the bathroom.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when almost everyone staying at the motel lay sleeping in their beds…all except Chris.

No matter how much he tossed and turned in the motel bed, he couldn't get comfortable enough. He wasn't sure if it was the new surroundings or the fact that the people in the neighboring room were having sex and causing the separating wall to shake.

Thump after thump, he sat up from his bed and looked behind him to see the wall thump along with the movement.

"Just my luck," he groaned.

Chris looked over at his roommates to see Paul fast asleep in the other bed and John asleep in the cot.

"It's not bad enough I got punched in the nuts earlier. How can those two sleep through this? Whoever's next door to us is loud enough to wake the dead." As he thought about it, he decided to get up for a bit. "Maybe some fresh care can help me relax."

* * *

As soon as Chris dressed in a plain t-shirt and left the room, he closed the door and headed towards the SUV. He unlocked the driver's side door and got in. Chris relaxed in the seat as he enjoyed the summer night in Oklahoma. With the exception of a few cars driving along the road, there was little sound.

"Now this is nice," Chris said with his eyes closed.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure came out of his room not long after him. The unknown figure crept up to the passenger side of the SUV and knocked on the door, startling the blond man.

Chris was about to freak out until he realized the person in question was…

"Dave?" he asked in surprise.

"Hey man," the other teen said clad in a wife beater and sweat pants. "You mind letting me in? I don't want to attract any attention from perverted old women looking for some love."

Chris nodded as he unlocked the door. "Yeah sure. Sorry for freaking out like that. I just didn't expect to see you outside the door at this time at night."

"Yeah, I know," Dave said as he got inside. "But I couldn't sleep. So I decided to come out and get some fresh air. Then I came outside and noticed you in the car, so I came over and see what was up."

"I came out for the pretty same reason," Chris said as he relaxed once more.

The two friends didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

"It's a nice night out," Dave said breaking the silence.

"Hmm hmm," Chris replied with his eyes closed. "After the weird first day we had, it's quite a nice change of pace."

"No kidding," Dave agreed. "One day down, many more to go."

Chris didn't say anything for some time as he was not sure how to with the thoughts in his heads. But he decided to come out with it.

"Hey Dave?"

The dark-haired teen turned his head to Chris. "Yeah?"

"I just realized something," he began. "This is pretty much the last thing the six of us will get to do together for some time. I mean, high school is over and that means college is next for us."

Dave nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's true. We're going to be in other parts of the country when the fall comes around. That's going to be an adjustment."

"Paul was right," Chris said. "Youth is over for us. So once we get this road trip out of the way, it's all over for us hanging out like we did growing up. Seriously, when is the next time we'll get to see each other?"

"Thanksgiving," Dave answered back. "Then Christmas, New Year's, Spring Break and summer vacation after that."

"You know what I mean," Chris said running a hand through his short blond mane. "There's no more hanging out at the mall on a Friday night, playing football in the park until dinner, going to the movies or just relaxing in our typical guy manner. It's not going to be like the old days."

"That's true too," the other man said as he recollected. "Seems like only yesterday when we would hang out at each other's houses to watch cartoons or go to the 7-Eleven to get Slurpees and comic books without a care in the world."

Chris sighed as reminisced on the old days.

Dave turned to look out at the night sky. "The next thing you know, we have part-time jobs, girlfriends and plans for the future."

"That really sucks," Chris said. "I mean, who really wants to grow up? Why can't we just stay young forever?"

"That's just the way life is, man," Dave simply replied. "Nothing we can really do about it. We can't go back, only forward."

Chris took a couple of seconds to let that sink in before he broke the silence. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"Same here," Dave said back. "But there's always the telephone, e-mail, text message, MySpace and Facebook to help us stay in contact."

"Gotta love technology," the other teen said with a smile. "It will be tough at first but, after talking to you about it, it might not be so bad."

"You see, Chris?" Dave asked as he straightened up in his seat. "That's the spirit. You can't be afraid of the future. It's true we can't go back again but we can embrace the future."

"Totally," the blonde said. "But until then, I say we spend this trip going absolutely bonkers. Just so we can leave our youth with a bang."

"I hear that," Dave said as he yawned. "Well, this little chat really helped me relax enough to go back to sleep. If you don't mind, I'm gonna head back to my room now." The teen opened the passenger-side door and got out.

"Not at all," Chris said as his friend closed the door. "Have a nice sleep."

"You too." Dave waved back as he turned around to the room he was sharing with Randy and Adam.

As soon as Chris saw his friend enter his room and close the door, he tore his eyes to the front of the SUV as he concentrated in deep thought. After a few seconds of silence, he smiled as he then looked outside the driver-side window to see the night sky.

"Yeah, maybe things will be alright." After saying that, Chris didn't feel so worried about the future once the summer ended.

* * *

After a few more minutes, he exited the SUV and locked it up.

Once he went back into his motel room with Paul and John, Chris finally allowed sleep to overcome him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

So…was it worth the wait?

I know it's been a long time since many of you could read to find out what happened next. But I mean hell! It took three years between the prequel "Star Wars" trilogy to finally learn how Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader.

But I'm glad to finally have gotten around to writing again. Let's see: I started this story back around the Fourth of July back in 2005. Since then, the White Sox, Cardinals, Red Sox and Phillies have won the World Series, Big Ben and the Manning brothers won their first Super Bowl championships, we saw new installments for "Die Hard," "Rambo," "Rocky" and "Indiana Jones," crowned new American Idols in Taylor Hicks, Jordin Sparks and David Cook, saw the Arizona Cardinals and Tampa Bay Rays go from worst to first, see a shitload of awesome comic book movies rake in millions of dollars with "Iron Man," "The Incredible Hulk," "Batman Begins" and "the Dark Knight", "Spider-Man 3," "Superman Returns," etc.), and the election of the first African-American in Barack Obama as the next U.S. president…My god, that's a lot of stuff to go down. But you know what? Better late than never.

I know I've neglected my writing duties for this site but sometimes it can't be helped. After I graduated from college in December 2006, I took on a job in Leesburg, Florida at a daily newspaper. Upon which, I've been writing tons of articles on a weekly basis. So it's no wonder why I steer clear from a computer when not at work since I've been overloaded at work. Yeah, work is stressful but I get paid and I have my own place. So that's good.

But I'm now dedicated to writing on this site again. So keep your eyes peeled for new material. I have some good ideas in mind and I'm sure you'll like them.

On a side note, I have long since opened up a MySpace and Facebook account. So if you're interested in my daily life or want to be my friend, go ahead and let me know.

Peace!


End file.
